la vie : ses joies et ses pleurs
by amoureuxdeTai
Summary: Valaaaaaaa la suiteuuhhhhh! Depuis le temps qu'on me la réclame ;;;;; J'veux des reviews! le chap buggait, je l'ai remplacé, on va voir
1. la calamité

Manuchan

Titre : La vie, ses joies et ses pleurs.(01)

Auteur : Manuchan

Genre : yaoi

Base : Digimon

LA CALAMITE

C'était par une fin d'après-midi ou la pluie recouvrait tout de ses fines gouttelettes, Yamato Ishida sortait juste de son couretse dirigeait vers le domicile de son meilleur ami : Taichi_._

Il l'avait invité à passer la soirée chez lui.

J'aurais du refuser, je ne suis pas très  bien en ce moment, et le temps ne fait rien pour arranger les choses !

Telles étaient les idées qui animaient les pensées du jeune Yamato en ce jour qui lui paraissait sans fin…

Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire de sa vie. Comme tout adolescent qui va bientôt devenir un adulte, il se posait des questions sur tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer, ce qui, déjà, lui était assez difficile à supporter.

Il aurait voulu arrêter de réfléchir. Ne serait-ce que quelques instants… il ne pouvait pas.

Arrivé devant le domicile de son meilleur ami et confident, il décida d'essayer d'aborder ce problème avec lui.

** * driiinnnggg ***

la sonnette se mit à tinter de son timbre métallique et froid alors que Taichi sommeillait paisiblement sur le canapé du salon.

Assez désorienté, il alla ouvrir.

- Salut Taichi ! Dit Yamato  du ton le plus joyeux qu'il le pouvait.

- Humpf…excuse moi, je dormais.

Et comme pour le démontrer, Taichi se mit à ouvrir une bouche énorme dans un bâillement qui n'en finissait pas.

Yamato ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en voyant son meilleur ami avec une bouche tellement ouverte que l'on aurait pu y mettre un bras… en entier !

- Je vois ça !

- Oh, ça va ! 

- Grognon en plus… 

Yamato s'écroula littéralement de rire sur le sol. Il explosait de sons joyeux jusqu'à en verser des larmes.

Taichi, les bras croisés, attendait que ça passe, mais, à chaque fois que Yamato posait ses yeux sur lui, il riait de plus belle.

Au bout de dix minutes environ, il réussit tout de même à se calmer. Mais il conserva le sourire.

- Ca y est ? C'est fini ? demanda Taichi pour le taquiner

- Ouffff ! Quelle rigolade ! Ca fait du bien.

- J'en ai l'impression !

Taichi lui décocha son plus grand sourire, celui qui (il le savait), lui donnait un air sadique et que Yamato ne supportait pas, ce qui eu pour effet de refroidir celui-ci.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? 

- Oui, je veux bien, merci.

- Assieds toi sur le canapé pendant que je vais chercher les boissons.

- O.K

Taichi, arrivé dans la cuisine et le nez dans le réfrigérateur,  se mit à son tour, à rire frénétiquement. 

La soirée commence bien ! J'ai réussi à jouer un tour à Yamato et il ne s'en est même pas aperçu…. J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas d'avoir été si froid.

_Il faut que j'arrête de rire, sinon, il va m'entendre. _

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Yamato en fronçant les sourcils

- Oh… rien.

Taichi se remit à rire et Yamato le suivit dans cette action, il avait compris que Taichi s'était moqué de lui et le prenait bien. Il avait l'habitude des blagues infantiles de son meilleur ami et il en appréciait même certaines.

Les deux garçons riaient tellement qu'ils en avaient mal aux côtes.

Une fois le fou rire passé (ou presque), ils se donnèrent une accolade amicale et se regardèrent tous deux avec un sourire immuable accroché à leurs visages.

C'est alors que se produisit quelque chose d'inattendu : Yamato, positionné en face de Taichi qui le regardait d'un air jovial, se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres  de celui qui lui avait apporté tant de bonheur, en ces quelques trente minutes de pur amusement entre amis.

Yamato n'eu pas le temps de réagir à ce qu'il avait fait que, déjà, il ressentait une douleur vive au niveau de sa mâchoire : Taichi l'avait frappé.

- Non mais ça va pas non !!? Qu'est ce qui te prends !? 

Le visage de Taichi, qui auparavant présentait un si beau sourire, ne reflétait à présent qu'une haine dure et froide comme la glace, qui transperça l'âme de celui qui l'avait embrassé.

- Je…je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je ne comprends pas…

Yamato était très perturbé par son comportement, il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire ça un jour : il avait embrassé son meilleur ami !

- Ah tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a pris ? Je vais te le dire moi ce qu'il t'a pris ! : t'es un sale pédé, voilà ce qu'il t'as pris ! Alors, maintenant tu dégages de chez moi avant que je ne te cogne un peu plus !!!!!!!!!!

Yamato, complètement anéanti par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, se mit à courir, et courir, et courir, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, dépassant tous les obstacles se trouvant sur son passage sans même les remarquer. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, mais ce n'était pas des larmes de joies. Il était complètement désorienté.

Une heure plus tard, il s'arrêta quand même de courir. 

- Où est-ce que je suis ?

Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit, il avait couru si loin qu'il n'était même plus dans son quartier.

Détruit moralement, il s'assit contre un mur, sous la pluie et se mit à penser, une fois de plus.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Je suis pas un sale péd !!! Mais d'abord, pourquoi ce serait un mal d'être péd ! C'est vrai que j'imagine mal deux hommes ensembles mais si ça leur plaît, ça les regarde. Est-ce que ça me plairait à moi ?Je n'en sais rien après tout : je n'ai jamais essayé ni les femmes, ni les hommes. Mais je préfèrerais essayer d'abord avec une femme…je crois…oh, et puis je ne sais pas ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai perdu l'amitié de Taichi pour toujours et que je suis moi-même perdu !

Yamato se remit à pleurer jusqu'à épuisement et s'endormit sur le trottoir, ne remarquant même plus la pluie qui tombait froide et dure sur son visage tourmenté.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla à force de tousser et avec des courbatures qui lui faisaient souffrir le martyre.

Bon, génial, c'est la fête ! Je récapitules : j'ai perdu Taichi, je suis perdu, au mieux, j'ai une grippe, au pire une pneumonie et mon dos me fait tellement mal que je ne suis même pas sûr d'arriver à me relever ! Cool !!

Il réussit, malgré tout, à se mettre en position assise. Les passants restaient fidèles à eux-mêmes : ils passaient.

Yamato regardait marcher ce flot continu qui s'écartait à son approche, comme s'il avait la peste. Ce n'était qu'un jeune garçon qui souffrait. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir, ils ne lui adressaient même pas la parole.

Pourtant, quelqu'un s'arrêta à sa hauteur et le dévisagea intensément jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux.

- Bonjour mon petit…. Tu vas bien ?

C'était une femme âgée d'au moins deux cents ans pour Yamato.

 ou en tout cas, au moins soixante-dix se dit Yamato en se raisonnant

- Bonjour madame.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Yamato ne voulait pas lui parler, et encore moins de ses problèmes. Aussi resta-t-il silencieux en espérant que cette gentille dame aie la bonté de s'en aller.

- Tu ne veux pas me répondre ?

- ………

- Bon, très bien, dans ce cas, tu vas venir avec moi. Ce n'est pas une proposition, c'est un ordre ! Rassure toi je vais juste t'amener manger quelque chose. Peut-être que tu seras plus bavard le ventre plein !

Rien que l'énonciation de nourriture fit saliver Yamato, il n'avait rien mangé depuis vingt-quatre heures et son estomac poussait des hurlements de mécontentement tellement il avait faim.

Il pris son courage à deux mains et tenta de se lever. Il ne réussit pas cependant, mais la vielle dame était là et l'a aidé à se mettre debout.

Elle a beaucoup de forces pour quelqu'un de son âge ! Se dit Yamato, étonné.

Une fois levé, le tout maintenant était de tenir sur ses jambes, là aussi, la vielle dame fut d'un grand secours car Yamato pouvait s'accrocher à son épaule. Et elle ne s'affaissait pas ! Il semblait même que c'était facile pour elle.

Yamato était de plus en plus curieux mais il était encore plus affam ! Il se contenta donc de suivre la vielle dame jusqu'à chez elle, toujours accroché à son épaule.

Elle ne disait rien, pas une plainte, pas une douleur. Elle marchait aussi bien que s'il n'était pas là.

Au bout de cinq minutes, ils étaient arrivés. La vielle dame lui montra l'extérieur de sa maison : elle semblait douillette et chaleureuse, des fleurs aux balcons des fenêtres, fenêtres qui brillaient de milles éclats tellement elle étaient propres.

Devant la porte, Yamato fut encore plus étonné par la force de cette femme : elle le soutenait d'une seule main et de l'autre ouvrait la porte.

L'intérieur n'était pas différent de la façade : tout était parfaitement propre et, ce, malgré les fleurs disséminées partout dans la maison. Yamato n'avait jamais vu un aussi bel intérieur mais il n'eu pas le temps de s'en soucier : il ne tenait plus sur ces jambes, il s'effondra brutalement sur le sol et s'endormit profondément.

Il n'ouvrit les yeux que dix heures plus tard. Il était en sueur et sa faim était sans pareille. Il aurait voulu se lever mais il ne s'en sentait pas la force.

Désorienté, il ne savait plus où il était, il regarda la pièce autour de lui et lorsqu'il vit une vielle dame sommeillant paisiblement sur une chaise à côté de son lit, tout lui revint en mémoire, y compris le pire.

Une fois de plus, il ne pu contenir ses larmes qui se déversèrent sur son visage telles un fleuve de tristesse que rien ne pourrait assécher.

Il sanglotait sans cesse, suffisamment fort pour réveiller la femme qui dormait tranquillement.

- Oh ! Mon dieu ! Tu pleures ? Allons, pleure si cela te fait du bien…

Elle commença à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux ce qui l'apaisa. Il sentait que cette femme était quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, qu'elle mettrait sa propre vie en danger pour sauver la sienne.

Comme le ferait Taichi…l'aurait fait Taichi. Pourquoi tu es comme ça Taichi ?

Ses larmes repartirent de plus belle. La vielle dame continuait à lui caresser la tête calmement, attentive, là pour lui.

Enfin, il finit par se calmer. La vielle dame le regardait avec attention, elle posa sa main sur le front de Yamato.

- Ah, tu n'as plus de fièvre. C'est bien. Tu as faim ?

- Pourquoi vous faites ça pour moi ?

- Je suis la première à avoir posé une question, tu es prié de me répondre.

- Oui, j'ai faim.

- D'accord, reste couché, je vais te préparer une bonne soupe chaude, ça te fera le plus grand bien.

- Merci.

Elle sortit de la chambre laissant Yamato seul avec  ses pensées.

Mais enfin, pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Elle ne me connaît pas . Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Elle est si gentille avec moi, comme si elle était ma propre grand-mère. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas ma grand-mère. Alors pourquoi ?

A peine s'était-il posé cette question que la vielle dame était déjà revenue avec, entre ses mains, un grand bol rempli de soupe dont l'odeur fit bondir Yamato en position assise : il avait faim ! Et le mot était faible.

Sans même dire merci, il prit le bol entre ses mains et but à petite gorgée. C'était très chaud mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon !

Il but tout le bol de soupe et une fois rassasié remercia la vielle dame.

- Merci

- De rien, mon petit.

- Alors maintenant, vous voulez bien répondre à ma question ?

- Tu es bien curieux dis-moi…

- C'est vrai… vous voulez bien ou pas ?

- Allons, allons, ne me brusque pas. Je suis une vielle dame tu sais….

- Mais pour une vielle dame, vous êtes quand même très forte !

- Et perspicace en plus ! Ecoute, je répondrai à ta question, promis… mais pas maintenant.

- D'accord.

- Bien, à mon tour de te poser une question : pourquoi était-tu assis dans cette rue, triste comme les pierres ?

- J'y répondrai, mais pas maintenant. Dit Yamato avec un grand sourire qui lui éclairait le visage.

- Bon…

Sans autres mots, la vielle dame sortit de la chambre ce qui inquiéta un peu Yamato : l'avait-il vexée ? Après tout, elle avait fait beaucoup pour lui et il refusait de répondre à ses questions.

Il se surprit lui-même en se levant sans difficulté…comme si rien ne s'était pass !

Doucement, il se dirigea hors de la chambre et pénétra dans le salon, les fleurs l'entouraient de toutes parts, elles dégageaient un parfum sucré et doux qui apaisait Yamato, Il avait l'impression que ses fleurs agissaient directement sur ses nerfs et les calmaient.

La vielle dame n'était pas là. Curieux, il continua son exploration de la maison en passant dans la cuisine. Assez étonnamment,  Il n'y avait pas de fleurs dans cette pièce.

Elle n'est pas là non plus, mais ou est-elle passée ?

Il sortit de la cuisine pour tomber nez à nez avec l'objet de ses recherches.

- Oh vous êtes l ? Je…j'espère que je ne vous ai pas vexée…

- Vexée, pourquoi ?

- Et bien comme je n'ai pas répondu à votre question…

- Ah non, ça ne m'a pas vexée, après tout, moi non plus je n'ai pas répondu à ta question. Tu as tort de t'inquiéter pour rien. J'ai comme l'impression que tu réfléchi beaucoup, pas vrai ?

Yamato était plus que surpris : elle le connaissait depuis à peine quelques heures et elle savait déjà ça ! Manifestement, le cerveau de cette femme marchait aussi bien que son physique !

- Oui, c'est vrai…je réfléchis trop et des fois pas assez.

- Ah Ah ! Voilà qui devient intéressant !

Elle le prit par le bras et le conduit à la table du salon. Une table magnifique au demeurant : en chêne massif vernis à la perfection et longue d'au moins deux mètres.

- Assieds toi mon petit…

Décidément, Yamato ne cessait d'être surpris par cette femme qui semblait si sûre d'elle.

Il s'assit quand même.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que nous nous présentions, Tu ne crois pas ?

- Si vous voulez.. Je m'appelle Yamato, Yamato Ishida

- Enchantée, moi, c'est Cillame, Cillame Komi. Alors, quand est-ce que tu n'as pas assez réfléchi ?

Yamato sursauta dans sa chaise. Elle abordait directement le sujet qui le touchait ! Sans une hésitation !

Il était un peu déboussolé, mais il décida de lui raconter tout, elle avait le droit de savoir.

- Ce…c'était hier, hier soir. Je…j'étais invité chez mon meilleur ami (ex-meilleur ami pensa-t-il) pour passer la soirée.

            Et j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû faire…

Il avait du mal à en parler, beaucoup de mal, c'était si récent et si dur !

- Et…quelle était cette chose ? demanda Cillame

- Je…je…

- Allons, courage ! Ca te fera du bien d'en parler…dis toi que rien ne pourrait me choquer et dit-le !

- Je l'ai embrass !!

Yamato n'en revenait pas : il l'avait dit, haut et fort ! Et à une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas !

- Hum, je vois. Et il a mal réagi

- Il m'a frappé…mais le pire, c'est que je ne voulais pas l'embrasser !

- Mais tu l'as fait.

- Oui

- Il ne savait pas que tu aimais les hommes ?

Yamato sursauta une fois de plus et cette fois, fronça les sourcils

- Je n'aime pas les hommes ! Je ne suis pas un sale péd…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car une main d'une violence et d'une force inouïes s'était abattue sur sa joue.

- Je t'interdis de prononcer ce mot !!! Dit Cillame

- Mais…vous m'avez frapp

- Oui, et alors, t'en veux une autre ?

- Mais vous êtes folle !

- Non, je ne suis pas folle, je suis homosexuelle, eh oui ! Et si tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la tolérance, je vais te l'apprendre moi : tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais aidé si j'avais eu la même réaction que toi ? Sûrement pas, je t'aurais laissé crever en me disant « c'est un sale clodo qui se shoote ». Tu comprends ?

- Je…je suis désol

- Etre désolé ne suffit pas ! Je n'accepterait tes excuses que si tu te montre plus tolérant désormais, O.K ?

- O.K

Yamato regrettait amèrement ses paroles, jamais il n'aurait pensé que cette vielle dame était homosexuelle et il comprenait pourquoi elle l'avait giflée. Elle avait eu raison de le faire.

- Bien, revenons-en à ton problème, il t'a frappé. Et ensuite ?

- Je suis parti en courant, quand j'ai arrêté de courir, je ne savais plus ou j'étais, je me suis endormi et vous êtes venue, voilà.

- Et tes parents ? Ils doivent être inquiets ? Tu ne crois pas ?

- Ho ! Mon dieu ! Je les ai complètement oubliés !

- Tu peux utiliser mon téléphone si tu veux …

- Merci…

Yamato s'approcha du téléphone, décrocha le combiné puis composa le numéro de chez lui

*** Une sonnerie** *  

* **Deux sonneries ***

- All ?

- Allô, papa ?

- Yamato ?

- Oui

- Yamato ?

- C'est moi, tu m'entends ?

- Yamato !

- Papa…

- Yamato !

Soudain, alors qu'il essayait vainement de contacter son père au téléphone, tout se mit à tournoyer autour de lui. Il lui semblait être tomber dans un tourbillon sans fond. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Plus rien que la vitesse de la chute, une chute rapide et terrifiante, puis la vision du sol qui s'approche, qui s'approche, qui s'approche…le contact avec le sol……..


	2. la calamité suite

Manuchan

Titre : La vie, ses joies et ses pleurs.(02)

Auteur : Manuchan

Genre : yaoi

Base : Digimon

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deux yeux ouverts. Les yeux de Yamato. Son père qui le regarde. Son père qui lui parle.

- Yamato ? Yamato, mon fils, tu es enfin réveill !

Son père se jeta sur lui avec force et le pris dans ses bras

- Pa…Papa ? Que…Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ?

-  Quelqu'un t'a vu endormi dans la rue et à appelé la police. Ca fait deux jours que tu dors, Tu avais une pneumonie mais le médecin dit que tu es tiré d'affaire. Oh, mon fils, je suis si heureux que tu ailles bien !

_Ainsi, ce n'était qu'un rêve… entièrement ?_

- Papa ?

- Oui ?__

- Est-ce que tu as appelé Taichi pour le lui dire ?__

- Oui, mais il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais te voir, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. Bah, les querelles entre vous ne font que passer de toute façon.__

Alors, j'ai quand même embrassé Taichi dans la réalité, le rêve à commencé quand je me suis endormi….

_Cillame aussi était un rêve…je le regrette, rêve ou pas, je ne l'oublierai jamais, ni ce qu'elle m'a dit !_

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, le blond aux yeux bleus qu'était Yamato, dormait paisiblement, un sommeil sans rêves.

A son réveil, il eu la très forte impression de se retrouver devant un miroir jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il était en train de contempler son petit frère Takeru.

- Takeru !!! Mon dieu, je suis si heureux de te voir !

- Eh ! Salut frangin, ça va mieux ?

- Physiquement oui.

- Physiquement oui ? Ca veut dire pas moralement, n'est-ce pas ?

- On en parlera plus tard…

- Ca marche !

Yamato resta longuement sans mots dire, se contentant de regarder son frère, il lui semblait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années…

Peut-être que j'ai cette impression parce que je suis passé trop prés de la mort ? Bah, peu importe…assez de réflexions pour aujourd'hui, il est là et ça me suffit !

Enfin, Yamato, finit par rompre le silence que son frère n'avait osé briser…

- Alors, comment vas-tu ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, tu ne crois pas ? dit Takeru dans un sourire

- Hmmmm, oui, peut-être, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de moi

- Eh bien, je vais très bien, mais j'irai encore mieux si tu me disais ce qu'il s'est passé… 

- Je…je ne veux pas en parler

Evidemment, Yamato aurait voulu parler des évènements de ces derniers jours, ainsi que de ce fameux rêve mais il ne savait pas comment son frère pourrait réagir du fait qu'il préférait peut-être les hommes, la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu était bien de faire souffrir son cher Takeru, mais il n'y avait pas que ça…

Et s'il avait la même réaction que Taichi ? S'il me rejetait ? Même sans être aussi brutal…non, je ne le supporterais pas…je ne le supporterais pas….

Le souvenir de ce jour ou il avait eu l'impudence d'embrasser Taichi lui revint en mémoire, aussi brûlant que les flammes de l'enfer, aussi dur et froid qu'une lame de couteau qui se serait plantée en lui…il s'effondra en larmes…

- Yamato ? Oniichan ? que…

Takeru ne posa plus de questions et se contenta de prendre son cher oniichan dans ses bras pour le consoler de ses maux qui, il l'avait deviné, n'étaient pas des moindres… Après tout, son frère ne pleurait pas souvent car il faisait tout pour cacher ses souffrances aux autres…

Si Yamato pleure, c'est qu'il a vraiment dû subir quelque chose d'affreux ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu pleurer, c'était dans le monde digital, Taï était là aussi, nous sommes les deux seules personnes à avoir vu pleurer Yamato dans un moment de faiblesse. Je dois aller parler à Taichi : Yama à besoin de lui….


	3. l'explication

Manuchan

Titre : La vie, ses joies et ses pleurs.(03)

Auteur : Manuchan

Genre : yaoi

Base : Digimon

****

**L'EXPLICATION**

****

****

****

Un homme en colère, ou plutôt, un jeune garçon aux yeux aussi tranchants qu'une lame de couteau…. On aurait pu croire qu'un seul regard de sa part serait mortel à quiconque aurait le malheur de le croiser.

Des pensées l'agitent, plus ou moins cohérentes, mais souvent sans aucun sens…

_Pourquoi ? Comment ? Je n'y crois pas ! Et pourtant…_

_Il l'a fait !! Lui ! Mon soi-disant meilleur ami !! Comment a-t-il pu oser me faire ça ?!! A moi !_

_C'est impossible, c'est un cauchemar !!_

Mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas, oui, son meilleur ami, celui à qui il avait confié tant de choses lui avait fait l'affront de l'embrasser ! 

Comme si c'était naturel ! On aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça d'instinct…c'est impossible, il a du préméditer ça !!

_D'ailleurs, que serait-il venu faire chez moi sans me prévenir sinon ?!_

Taichi, aveuglé par sa colère, ne se rendait plus compte de qui était Yamato. Il aurait réfléchi quelques instants, il se serait souvenu de la forte amitié qui les liaient jusqu'alors….Mais il n'en avait cure. A cet instant, il ne voyait rien d'autre que l'image d'une personne qui lui paraissait honteusement anormal, une personne qui avait essayé de l'entraîner dans sa folie….

Arrivé devant chez lui, Taichi, pris d'un accès de rage et de fureur, se mit à cogner frénétiquement contre la façade de l'immeuble qu'il connaissait si bien. Il frappait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que des gouttes de sang sur ses mains ne viennent accompagner les larmes, larmes qui  commençaient à apparaître aux coins de ses yeux remplis de haine…

Il finit tout de même par se calmer  pour se plonger dans ses sanglots, face au mur, les mains en sang, posées contre son visage distordu par la rage qu'il avait ressentie. Il tomba à genoux cachant sa face de ses mains souillées, croyant peut-être que l'acte de cacher son visage, ferait que les gens ne sauraient jamais sa raison d'agir ainsi, la honte profonde qui l'habitait d'avoir subi une telle humiliation de la part de quelqu'un qui lui était si cher, à qui il aurait confié sa vie. C'était son meilleur ami, presque une partie de lui-même qui était tachée par l'acte de Yamato et qui, pour Taichi, ne valait rien d'autre que la colère et le mépris, tant ce geste était abject…

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Il était clair dans son esprit qu'il avait eu raison de frapper Yamato…

Peut-être que ça lui aura remis les idées en place…. En tout cas, je ne veux plus jamais le revoir ! Ni même entendre parler de lui !! Rien que de penser à lui me donne envie de vomir !! Voilà que je m'énerve encore…c'est bon, j'ai eu mon compte pour la journée, il vaut mieux que je rentre faire un peu de « ménage » dans ma chambre.

Taichi se releva avec difficulté, son cœur était lourd de tristesse et de colère. Il monta dans l'ascenseur en bénissant ses parents d'avoir pris un appartement qui en comprenait un.

Une fois devant la porte de son logement, il appréhenda d'y pénétrer. Le souvenir de ce qui s'y était passé le meurtrissait et il du se retenir pour ne pas partir immédiatement dans la direction opposée.

Reprends toi mon vieux ! Ce n'est qu'une porte à franchir. Tu ne vas pas en plus laisser ce Salaud te priver de logis quand même ?!

Ces pensées lui donnèrent un regain de courage et il ouvrit la porte. Après tout, le courage n'était-il pas son symbole ?

Il courait presque en entrant, comme s'il était poursuivi par un odieux monstre, un monstre qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il ne voulait pas revoir….

Il alla en droite flèche vers la porte de sa chambre, y pénétra et ferma à double tour.

Mais de quoi j'ai peur au juste ? Bah, peu importe, j'ai du avoir trop d'émotions, trop rapidement. Ca va passer….

Son lit, faisait face à la fenêtre et il s'y allongea pour y admirer le ciel, un ciel bleu….

_Comme les yeux de Matt…. Arrête !!!_

Il se retourna et se mit la tête dans son oreiller afin de ne plus voir ce ciel arrogant qui semblait le narguer de sa beauté et de sa couleur….

Il lui était impossible de dormir après cette épreuve, il aimait beaucoup Yamato mais il n'était pas capable d'accepter ça.

Ca lui paraissait tellement odieux. Comment aurait-il pu l'accepter.

Il se releva et entreprit de faire son « ménage ». Il commença par effacer le numéro de Yamato de son portable puis son email, puis,  il  ramassa tout les objets qui lui rappelaient son ex-meilleur ami, de prés ou de loin, Les vêtements qu'il lui avait prêtés, les CD jamais rendus, les lettres qu'il lui avait envoyé lors de ses vacances. Depuis tant d'années qu'elle étaient dans ses affaires, il lui semblait presque qu'il touchait un autel sacré…mais cet autel était souillé par le pêché et l'impureté.

Chaque minutes qui passaient, il rassemblait de plus en plus de choses, de plus en plus vite

 Sans se soucier réellement de savoir ce que c'était. Il s'arrêta et se tétanisa. A cet instant, on aurait pu le prendre pour une statue, tant il demeurait immobile…

_Je…Quoi ? Tout !! Tout me le rappelle ! Tout ! Tout ! Tout !_

Un hurlement, des gestes vifs et insensés des objets qui partent en tout sens. Il n'y a aucune cible à atteindre si ce n'est les souvenirs d'une amitié détruite. Taichi détruit tout dans sa chambre, que ce soit son ordinateur ou ses livres, il ne s'en rend plus compte, devant ses yeux, tout n'est que noirceur et indignation, plus rien ne compte. 

Il ne sait plus ou il est, qui il est, ni ce qu'il fait, il est perdu dans sa fureur sans réussir à s'arrêter.

Il aura fallu une heure pour qu'il cesse de tout casser mais il ne s'était arrêté que pour pleurer, pas des larmes de douleur comme quand il avait tapé contre ce mur, non, des larmes de fragilité et de tristesse. Il avait dix-sept ans, mais à cet instant, on aurait dit un enfant, un jeune enfant dépourvu de forces et dans la confusion la plus totale envers la vie.

Ses larmes ne cessaient d'affluer, il ne pouvait se retenir. Il n'avait qu'une pensée : « _Mes parents ne sont pas l »_

Et heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas là, qu'auraient-ils dit en voyant leur fils tout casser dans sa chambre…

Comme la plupart des adolescents, il ne savait pas que ses parents se soucieraient plus de lui que de sa chambre, étant donné l'amour qu'ils avaient pour lui.

Enfin, après deux heures de pleurs incontrôlables, il laissa la fatigue l'emporter et se réfugia dans le monde des rêves…ou des cauchemars


	4. l'explicationsuite

Deux jeunes garçons tristes. Ils pleurent de façon ininterrompue, versant des larmes amères sur leurs joues d'adolescents et ne pouvant endiguer ce flot de peine et de désarroi. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que l'un d'eux n'a pas l'esprit ouvert, simplement parce que l'autre à été rejeté pour quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait et ne contrôlait pas.

Chacun de leur côté, ils ont mal, mal d'une amitié détruite, mal d'une déception, mal de l'intolérance.

Taichi, dans sa chambre désordonnée où tout est cassé ou éparpillé, s'est endormi. Même dans son sommeil, il ne peut s'arrêter de verser des larmes, ne peut s'arrêter de crier sa peine et sa rage envers Yamato. Il est allongé sur le sol, ses cheveux frottant délicatement son front, à la guise du vent qui pénètre par la fenêtre brisée, son corps semblant désarticulé, tordu par la douleur. Il rêve probablement. Peut-être à son amitié passée ? Peut-être à l'instant fatal ou son meilleur ami l'a embrassé…. Ou bien encore, il rêve de partir loin de cette souffrance, loin de…

_Matt…._

Ses yeux sont maintenant à demi-clos, que reflètent-ils ? le désarroi, la peine, la colère et aussi…La peur. Mais peur de quoi ? Nul ne le sait, pas même le principal intéressé. Cela le frustre, lui ? Avoir peur ? C'est une idée inconcevable, et pourtant…

Il se met en position assise, son visage trempé de tristesse et d'émoi , puis, dans un geste irréfléchi se lève et court jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement. Ses parents ne sont toujours pas là. Doit-il les attendre ? Peut-être leur demander de l'aide ? Ou bien suivre l'idée qui à émergée en lui dans son sommeil : Partir. Il ne sait pas.

Les idées embrumées par le chaos de sentiments qu'il ressent, il prends sur lui de manger quelque chose, après tout, il ne faut pas rester le ventre vide. Mais, la seule idée de nourriture lui donne la nausée. Il ne pourrait rien avaler, qu'il le veuille ou pas. Il se dirige pourtant vers le réfrigérateur et l'ouvre : Il est plein. Ses parents ont fait les courses la veille. C'est le moment de prendre une décision. Dans sa jeunesse, il ne sait pas ce qui peut l'attendre dans le monde si il décide de s'enfuir, tel un lâche qu'il lui semble être à présent, incapable d'affronter la réalité, incapable d'accepter sa douleur et les souffrance qu'elle apporte.

Sa décision est vite prise, tant qu'à faire d'être lâche, autant l'être jusqu'au bout…

En moins de quelques minutes, il est revenu dans sa chambre, à vidé son sac à dos et l'a rempli des denrées qui lui permettraient de se nourrir, si encore il arrivait à les avaler un jour. Il doit se dépêcher car la situation est maintenant urgente :  ses parents peuvent revenir à tout moment, avec sa sœur et probablement un membre de la famille invité pour le week-end comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire régulièrement. 

Taichi a un regard affolé, il s'affaire sur ses vêtements afin d'en faire rentrer suffisamment dans son sac pour au moins une semaine, c'est peu, mais il ne peut faire plus, il sait ne pas devoir s'encombrer inutilement.

Enfin, ceci fait, il se rends sur le palier, répétant le geste machinal qu'il ne ferait jamais plus :  fermer la porte. C'était un geste bénin, mais il lui semblait que cela reflétait un certain symbolisme. Il se chassait lui-même du domicile de ses parents, il trouverait désormais une porte close si jamais il revenait. Il glissa les clefs par un léger interstice entre la porte et le sol, puis, appela l'ascenseur.

Il tournait en rond en l'attendant, priant à chaque secondes pour que ses parents ne soient pas à l'intérieur. Non, ses géniteurs n'étaient pas dans l'ascenseur, mais quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et ne voulait pas forcément revoir, si.

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit, révélant une chevelure blonde comme les blés, puis, deux yeux inquisiteurs et sûrs d'eux, ils étaient bleus…

Taichi eut un mouvement de recul, persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Yamato, il ne fallait surtout pas que ce soit lui, car, non seulement il le détestait, mais en plus, celui-ci risquait de prévenir tout le monde de sa fugue et le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que c'était ce qu'il faisait.

Ce n'était pas Yamato, bien que la ressemblance fut troublante, mais il n'y avait pas à s'y tromper, Takeru venait d'arriver sur le palier et regardait Taichi d'un air quémandeur et souriant.

Quelle étrangeté ce sourire sur un visage qui devrait exprimer le courroux.

Il n'est pas en colère ? Yamato ne lui à rien dit…. Mais alors, pourquoi est-il ici ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Salut ! Dit Takeru dans un sourire angélique.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, Taichi voulait partir le plus vite possible, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en bavardages inutiles, et puis, il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise : Le frère de Yamato ne pouvait pas être là autrement que pour parler de celui-ci. 

_Et si il était comme lui ? Si il essaye de m'embrasser, je le tue._

Et il était tout à fait prêt à respecter cette pensée.

Il monta en vitesse dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée pour le faire démarrer, Takeru le regardait, on pouvait lire la surprise et l'inquiétude sur son visage, mais rien n'arrêterait Taichi.

Le jeune homme blond suivit le brun dans la cage d'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment sur lui.

- Taï !! Tu peux me dire ce qu'il te prends ? D'abord, tu ne me dis même pas bonjour, puis, tu t'enfuis comme un voleur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est pas tes affaires T.K. Occupe toi de ma sœur plutôt que de t'occuper de moi.

Cette dernière remarque blessa Takeru, on sentait dans la voix du brun qu'il disait cela sur un ton cynique et dégoûté, manifestement, la relation que Takeru entretenait avec Hikari ne plaisait pas au grand-frère de celle-ci.

- Pourquoi dit- tu ça comme ça ? dit Takeru sur le ton désespéré.

Il n'y eu aucune réponse, une fois de plus, Taichi ne répondit rien. La porte coulissante s'ouvrit révélant l'entrée de l'immeuble et la pluie fine qui tombait à l'extérieur. Cela ne gênait pas Taichi outre mesure, il avait toujours bien supporté la pluie, à la rigueur, on pouvait presque dire qu'il aimait ça.

Takeru s'était immobilisé dans l'entrée, il regardait Taichi, essayant de comprendre le pourquoi de son comportement, il savait du moins, que c'était probablement dû à sa relation avec Yamato, mais jamais, même dans les pires disputes que les deux meilleurs amis avaient pu avoir, il n'avait été pris en compte, même si il prenait partie pour l'un ou l'autre, aucun des deux ne l'avait jamais rejeté. Cela lui faisait mal, mais il était assez fort pour le supporter. Il lui fallait juste un temps pour se reprendre. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le temps qu'il se reprenne, Taichi avait déjà disparu. Il tenta bien de le poursuivre mais ne réussi à le retrouver. Celui-ci pouvait à présent être n'importe où.


End file.
